


Snickerdoodles in the Shower

by Charmingwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cookies, Cooking, Food Fight, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching people make food for you is nice but FOOD FIGHTS are more fun.</p><p>based on http://otp-ot3-imagines.tumblr.com/post/97668892481/imagine-your-ot3-baking-cookies-together-persons This prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snickerdoodles in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OT3 baking cookies together. Persons A and C are actually taking it seriously while person B is attempting to turn it into a food fight. Persons A and C eventually give into person B and they all have a giant food fight.
> 
> Bonus: your OT3 have some fun in the shower after the food fight
> 
> Thats the prompt... thats what i wrote.

“Sam, can you preheat the oven to 400 degrees, please?” Gadreel pointed to the oven as he got down the flour and sugar. He and Sam were wearing matching aprons that said, “Kiss the Moose Man”.  
Sam preheat the oven and went back to the recipe book. He read the next few things needed and went to the fridge:  
2 Sticks of butter  
2 large eggs

Then placed them on the counter next to the mixing bowl. Gadreel stacked all the dry ingredients together before starting his search for the vanilla extract. Sam looked for the measuring cups that the recipe called for, bending over and digging through a very unorganized drawer of cooking things. The other man was reaching to the very top of the cabinet to get the vanilla; his shirt was starting to ride up.  
Gabriel, who watched in amusement as his partners struggled, of course moved all of these items to more difficult places. The short man stood silently in the kitchen doorway as the other two finally gathered together what they need to make Snickerdoodles.  
Sam mixed sugar and cinnamon while Gadreel started the actual cookie dough.  
Butter, sugar and vanilla first, mixed until nice and fluffy. Next was eggs and a flour mixture but that was when Gabriel had to step in. While watching others make food was fun, food fights were more fun and he had just the right plan to start one.  
He pushed himself off the doorway and made his way in between his partners. Gabriel stood up on his tip-toes and kissed each of them on the cheek.  
“What ‘cha making?” he asked innocently.  
“Snickerdoodles,” Sam answered. Gadreel was getting in the zone of mixing the cookie dough, slowly added the flour mixture into the dough.  
Gabriel hummed in understanding, “Right, right.” He dipped his finger into the sugar-cinnamon and licked what stuck.  
“What are you planning?” Sam leaned on the counter and raised an eyebrow to the shorter man.  
Looking shocked, Gabriel put a hand on his chest and gasped “Ye of such little faith! I am not always planning something.”  
Sam and Gadreel both rolled their eyes. Gabriel laughed then made his way to the fridge. He grabbed a juice box and slipped two eggs into his hoodie pocket.  
“B T Dubs, It is super nice to see you guys finally wearing those aprons i made you,” Gabriel said as he stabbed the straw into the box then slurped very loudly.  
“Well you did put a lot of effort into these.” Gadreel said.  
“And the dye and stencils weren't exactly cheap,” Sam added.  
Gabriel chuckled and took his place next to the other two, “Don’t forget I made one for myself.”  
“Oh yeah ‘Kiss the Angel.’ So humble,” Gadreel mentioned, stirring away at the dough.  
“Oh come now, you know to love me,” the shortest smiled wide, placing the juice box on the counter. He hands rested in his hoodie pocket, “Come on, Gaddy, can I have a kiss?” He looked up at Gadreel and gave his best puppy-dogface. It wasn't as good as Sam’s but it totally worked.  
Gadreel put down the flour and spoon then leaned down to kiss Gabriel.  
SPLAT  
Egg was all over Gadreel’s face and a smile painted Gabriel’s.  
The next events happened in slow motion.  
Gabriel turned and slammed the second egg on Sam’s neck. Shock covered Sam’s face at the realization of what just happened, he shook his head.  
"Oh Hell No!" Sam yelled.  
Gabriel started to make a run for it when Gadreel grabbed his shoulder and threw flour in his face. Sam grabbed the juice box and squirts the rest of its contents at Gabriel but missed and hit Gadreel.  
Gadreel grabbed another handful of flour at threw it at Sam. Gabriel struggled to get free but Gadreel kept and iron grip on his hoodie.  
The air was filled with laughter and screaming as they ran across the kitchen grabbing any kind of soft food item as a weapon. Until Gabriel somehow ended up in the fridge, Gadreel was hiding in the corner laughing at Sam who kept trying to attack while covered oil and sliding around the tile floor.  
"I AM GONNA GET YOU TWO!" Sam yelled before falling on his ass again.  
Muffled laughter erupted from the fridge. Gadreel joined in the laugh as he went to offer Sam a hand. Sam took it and put his weight on Gadreel.  
They started to leave the room when  
"HEY I KNOW I DESERVE THIS BUT DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" Gabriel called after them.  
"You can get yourself out, we didn't lock it," Gadreel informed him.  
The fridge door was flung open and Gabriel tumbled out of the fridge. He felt all sticky. They all felt sticky so there was only on solution.  
"Please tell me we are taking a shower," Gabriel whined as he followed the other two.  
Gadreel smiled and stopped in front of the bathroom door, expecting Gabriel to open it. "Of course we are taking a shower," he said.  
Safe and sound on the bathroom mat, Sam stood on his own and started to strip. Gabriel did the same while Gadreel started the water. Soon they were all under the falling water.  
Gabriel helped with the oil that covered his back. Gadreel help them both with the food that got stuck in their hair.  
"This is really disgusting." Gadreel stuck out his tongue as he pulled yet another pepperoni out of Gabriel's hair, "why did you want to do this?"  
Gabriel shrugged "Seemed like a fun idea," he slapped Sam's ass and told him, "All clean, kiddo, now get down here to I can help with your hair."  
Sam turned around and got on his knees "its your fault that there’s expired mustard in it."  
"Well I wouldn't've had to resort to it if you didn't push me toward the fridge." Gabriel said indefinitely  
"Are you victim blaming, Gabriel?" Gadreel asked, " You are the one that started the whole thing."  
" Yeah, yeah I’m sorry. Its just I wanted to be part of the fun and watching you guys cook didn't make me feel included." Gabriel sighed.  
"Aw," Sam held Gabriel face and kissed him, "You could have just asked to help."  
Gabriel smiled "Yeah I know but that food fight was a lot of fun."  
Gadreel leaned down and kissed Gabriel's cheek.  
"You taste like old fish. Did we forget to clean out the fridge last week?"  
They all laughed and finished cleaning up. Sam's hair was by far the hardest to get stuff out of because it was tangled in SO MUCH GODDAMN HAIR.  
Then they all took a nap on the couch watching Americas Got Talent. The end.


End file.
